In printing devices that utilize ink, the uncontrolled flow of ink can result in splashing. As the ink splashes, it can adhere to some parts of the printing device. Over time, the carrier liquid is evaporated and the accumulated layers of concentrated ink (or sludge) can block or limit the flow of ink, which in turn can result in malfunctions and breakdowns. Cleaning the parts that contain the accumulated ink can be time-consuming and costly. Also, cleaning the accumulated ink can be difficult without disassembling the device, which sometimes makes this option infeasible in the field.